Choices
by Elfprinzess
Summary: When Samantha Carter makes a choice that changes her life and the man she loves, they start a family together. but are they ever going to get the chance to be a normal, happy family? Rated T just incase -COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey, this story might spoil stuff but i dunno. it's ot really set after/before/in a season but really just certain stuff has happened while other stuff hasn't.**

**If you understood that then you are pretty smart, anyway I hope you enjoy and please excuse any spelling mistakes. Also review, cause if you don't I will not have any reason to rush typing this so I will take my time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, if I did then I wouldn't be sitting here at my computer typing, I would be off world exploring.**

**P.S Flashbacks are in **_**italics**_

Major Samantha Carter, of SG-1 stumbled on the loose rocks and gravel underneath. She fell forwards, into the arms of her commanding officer, Colonel Jack O'Neill. "Thanks," she whispered as she righted herself. He nodded and kept walking. She looked down at the rope tied around her hands that continued to be wrapped around the Colonel's. She then looked over to Daniel and Teal'c whose hands were tied with another rope. She let out a frustrated sigh. They had been forced to march since they were jumped that morning and the bump on her head has been making her surroundings spin all day.

_Sam watched as the Colonel stretched, then put his cap on. "Well Carter. Which way is the plane?"_

_"roughly 8 clicks that way, sir." She hid a smile as she admired his body, the way his shoulders fitted the shirt well, the way his...she quickly stopped that line of thought. It was against the rules. Stupid rules._

_"Lead the way." Jack sad, gesturing with his hands for me to take the front. I nodded and hid my disappointment, I had been hoping to be able to admire the Colonel's but while me walked but that was impossible now._

_Half a click later, Teal'c's weapon went up. The rest of the team followed in habit, Teal'c was rarely wrong. Teal'c stood, listening to the sounds around them._

"_What is it?" Jack asked_

"_I do not know O'Neill. I thought I heard someone. But I hear nothing now." was the reply the rest of SG-1 heard. Just as the words left Teal'c's mouth, there was a yell and 20 people jumped out at the team, yelling. A short male circled Sam. He grinned then jumped, clearly thinking she was an easy target. Sam let his momentum carry them to the ground then with a small kick, she flipped him off her and jumped up, to be grabbed by three other men. As she punched on in the stomach, another grabbed her hair. She twisted around to knee the hair grabber just as the third man knocked her over her head. She fell to the ground, dazed. The men pulled her hands behind her back and held her there. While trying to clear her head, Sam looked around to see the rest of her team. Daniel was on the ground, with three men holding him. Teal'c was lying on the floor with five of the men on top of him. The Colonel was still fighting, but he had seen his team defeated and he put his hands up in submission. They pushed him to the ground and tied his hands with rope. One of the ends was passed to be tied around her hands while a second rope was tied around Teal'c's and Daniel's hands._

She shook her head to get clear of the memory just as their captors called out to one another and stopped. They tied the ropes around a tree and left SG-1 alone as the men went to get a drink from a nearby river. The moment they were alone, Sam immediately looked at the Colonel. "Carter, on my signal, go untie the knots. T, make sure you and Daniel get out and back to the gate. Me and Carter will be right behind you. Ready?" they all nodded, not wanting to hang around, waiting to see why they were wanted. "OK. Carter."

she walked over to the tree and studied the knot. It was a simple tie that took all of 3 seconds to untie both knots. "Done," she whispered back to the colonel.

"Go." he told Teal'c and Teal'c and Daniel sprinted away, with Jack and Sam right behind them. There was a shout from the camp and SG-1 heard running footsteps behind them. Sam heard Jack growl, "faster," so she sped up, but even as she did, she felt a sharp pain in her back that grew into a blossoming fire. She fell to the ground as she was unable to continue because of the pain.

Jack felt the rope tug and pull as Sam fell to the ground, "Carter!" he yelled, reaching over her to pick her up, being careful of the arrow sticking out of her right shoulder. He continued to run but it was too late, the captors had caught up and grabbed Jack by the shoulders. He was forced to his knees and Sam stirred to pull herself up to her knees. Jack yelled to Daniel and Teal'c, "GO! We'll catch up later!" who kept running, following the orders of their commander.

Jack and Sam were led back to the river and the leader of the captors came over with a rag. He motioned to Jack to pull the arrow out and wash the wound. He grabbed the cloth and turned his back to him. He leaned over Sam who was lying face down, her face was screwed up in pain. "Carter, I have to pull the arrow out and wash it to stop the infection. They took our packs so I don't have any pain meds. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir." she squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth together as Jack rested one knee softly on Sam's back.

He gripped the arrow with two hands and said, "OK. On three. One. Two. Three" as he said three, he pulled and the arrow came out, covered in blood. Sam whimpered in pain but otherwise, didn't move. He slowly pulled her jacket away and pulled her top down so he could wash out the wound. He dampened the cloth and gently washed the hole. Sam was unable to stop her shaking, and he stopped cleaning the moment he was sure it was clean. He then noticed a pile of clean rags next to him, he looked around and saw three guards watching him. He shrugged, then continued to wrap Sam's shoulder up. He helped Sam turn over then get up, he wrapped his arm around her waist and supported her as they walked back over to the guards. They pulled them apart as Sam swayed on her feet. The rope was tied back onto Sam's hands and then a different rope was tied around Jack's hands, each was held by a different soldier. The group started to move again while the sun began to set.

The air started to turn chilly and soon, before it was completely dark, the soldiers set up camp. They did not bother to light a fire. Jack was allowed near Sam again and he made sure she ate the measly food they were given and then rolled up his jacket and said, "Lay down." pointing to the jacket.

"I can't do that sir. You'll freeze." Sam replied, her voice was stronger then she seemed to be.

"Carter. Are defying a direct order? Lay down." he said stubbornly.

She laid down and said, "Sir, it would be better to combine body heat, especially if you don't have a jacket."

"Fine." he then laid down next to her and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist. How many times he had day-dreamed about doing this but not in these circumstances. "Night Carter."

"Goodnight sir." she mumbled, then fell asleep.

He pushed himself up onto his elbow and he stared down at her face. In her sleep, it was relaxed and open, almost peaceful like. She was so beautiful. The moon that had risen not long ago shone light that lit up her face and hair. She looked like an angel. An angel in hell. He laid back down and sighed. Life was tough. He closed his eyes and he began dreaming about blonde-haired angels and the soft whisper of the forest.

**Author's Note: Reviews are warmer then Jack's on a empty night.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke with a start, she could fell a soft breath on her back and her right shoulder was on fire. As her memories came back to her, she felt Jack's arms tighten around her waist. She relaxed back down and enjoyed the closeness. It was probably as close as they would ever get. The sun was beginning to rise when Jack stirred. He opened his eyes and realized that Sam was awake, "Carter, how are you?" She sat up and shrugged, then immediately regretted it. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as the pain grew. She felt Jack put his hands on her shoulders and turn her around to face him. He pulled her into a hug and said, "Idiot. Don't shrug."

She gave a snorted and pulled away, wiping her eyes that had teared up. The soldiers were beginning to stir and she saw one coming over with a bowl. Probably food. He placed the bowl down between them and walked off. Jack grabbed the bowl and passed it to Sam. She quickly ate half and then tried to pass it back to him. He refused to take the bowl. She frowned and said, "We have to share. You need to eat as well, sir."

"Next meal we share. You're recovering and need the food to heal." after saying that, Jack stood up to stretch the kinks out of his back.

Sam quickly finished the meal, just as the soldier came back and pulled her up. He dragged her along as another guard pulled Jack. Every time the soldier pulled her, Sam's shoulder reminded her of it being hurt and she winced in pain. When they reached the centre of the camp, they had their hands tied and then were led away from the river and Sam and Jack begun their march that would last all day.

By the time they stopped for a rest, Sam's shoulder had bled through the bandages. Every time she moved the shoulder, the pain flared up and made Sam grit her teeth until they hurt because of all the stress she had put on her teeth. Jack was about to help her sit down when they had stopped but the soldiers grabbed them both and took them to the centre of the group, where the leader stood with a knife and a small table in front of him. There was a small fire beside the circle.

"Shu gon gon malrak nole gosh nell. She shong bogodrod shingshange loliketh." the leader called out. He stopped to watch Sam as she was taken to the middle of the circle and in front of the table. She was forced to her knees and the soldier put her arms on the sides of the table. The ripped her sleeves open and the leader continued to speak, "Hoerlgod bish gon vileyt hudacger." he looked down at Sam and lifted the knife. Jack struggled against his captors grip but it was no use. It was one against two. He watched in fear as the knife was brought down and the blade cut through the skin on Sam's right arm. As the knife broke her skin, Sam screamed in pain before biting her lip and shutting herself up. The leader lifted the blade and repeated, "Hoerlgod bish gon vileyt hudacger." as he made another cut on the same arm. Jack swore at his captors with every word he knew and continued to struggle. As the leader repeated the movement another time on her right arm and then three more times on Sam's left arm, Jack could tell that she had fainted and the only thing keeping her upright was the soldiers supporting her.

Jack was taken to a tree and Sam was dumped harshly next to him. He crawled over to her and removed his jacket. He rolled it up and placed it under her head. He moved down to her hands and was about to rip his shirt up into strips for bandages when a big pile of rags were dropped beside him. Jack looked up to the guards face and snapped, "SO YOU SHOOT HER BUT IT'S OK BECAUSE YOU GAVE HER BANDAGES! YOU SLICE HER ARMS OPEN AND NEARLY KILL HER BUT IT'S OK BECAUSE YOU GAVE HER BANDAGES!" the guard looked at Jack with a neutral mask on then turned and went back to his sleeping bag or whatever. Jack grumbled and turned back to see Sam watching him with wide eyes. "What?" he snapped at her and immediately regretted it when she flinched and turned her head away with her eyes shut. "Sorry. I just watched them cut you up and they expect me to just sit here and be a god little boy and make sure you don't die."

She smiled with her eyes still closed shut and said, "I don't think you could ever be a good little boy, sir. It's your nature to annoy people."

Jack started to wrap her arms with the rags, "Do I annoy you Carter?" trying to involve her in his conversation to take her mind of her cuts.

"No sir. I know you don't mean it unless you don't like the person. You're not a mean person on the inside." she smiled faintly.

She was never this open with him so he had to ask, "How do you know I'm not a mean person?"

"Well, to start off with, you just yelled at a person cause I was being hurt and now you are being nice by bandaging my arms. And you are being gentle while you wrap my arms." she said, seeming to list the reasons off one by one.

"Carter, you think too much." Jack informed her, tying the last bandage off.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide and full of innocence to him, "But I like to think. It helps to do so sometimes."

Jack raised his eyebrows and said, "Are you implying I don't think Major Carter?" he put emphasis on 'major' trying to make her laugh.

It worked and she chuckled softly, "take it how you understand it, but I'm going to sleep sir. Goodnight."

Jack looked up at the sun and saw it had already begun it's descent. "Goodnight Carter." he laid down and pulled Sam gently into his side, he wrapped his arms around her again and sighed into her hair. If they weren't in danger and if Sam wasn't hurt, then he would've been happy at the moment but he sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep with the sounds of Sam's scream haunting his dreams.

Sam awoke again with Jack's arms around her waist and his breathing on her neck. Her shoulder was burning still and now her arms had begun as well. She could still feel the searing hot blade against her skin as it cut through her skin and through muscle. She whimpered as she tried to move her arm into a more comfortable position. Jack woke up immediately and helped Sam move her arm. He then spoke in a worried whisper, "I don't think moving was that wise."

Sam gritted her teeth and tried to sound normal as she whispered back, "It was hurting in that position anyway."

Jack frowned as the burning in Sam's arms got worse. "Sam, I'm sorry. I should've stopped them."

It didn't escape her notice that he used her first name but she replied as normally as she could, "You couldn't do anything. It wasn't your fault they heated the blade and it wasn't your fault they cut me."

Jack's look turned into a glare, Sam realized that he hadn't known that they had heated the blade. "They did what?" he said with gritted teeth.

They must've heated the blade before we were taken over." she explained.

"and how hot was the blade?" Jack's teeth were still gritted and his hands were balled up into fists.

"Not that hot, just enough to..." Sam started

"Carter, that was an order. How hot was the blade?" he interrupted, his eyes were burning with fury.

"I don't know. It hurt like hell though." Sam said, then added before Jack could say anything, "Sir. Calm down. If you fight then you will be injured and then we will have no chance of escaping."

Jack shook his head clear and then said in a low voice, "What did you do, anyway? To make them so violent?"

Just then, a soldier came over with food. He dumped two bowls down in front of them and walked away.

They had just finished eating when the guards came back and tied their hands together. Sam's captor tied the rope loosely because of the wounds but Jack's was tight enough to bruise. They turned out and began marching through the forest. They had left the path and were going cross-country. Every time Sam tripped, she threw her arms out instinctively and jarred all the cuts, stopping the blood from clotting. It wasn't long before her arms had bled through the bandages and her shoulder wound had saturated her top. Soon, the only thing keeping her moving was the pull on the rope and Jack whispering encouragements.

when they stopped mid-afternoon for a short rest, Sam collapsed under a nearby tree. Jack begged for some water and the guards finally gave in and gave him the canteen to share. He walked back over to Sam and sat down next to her. He then told Sam, "Carter, I've got some water. I know you don't want to drink but you have to." Sam tried to raise herself into a sitting position but her arms gave out underneath her. Jack managed to stop her from falling onto her bad shoulder and lifted her up so she could rest her back against the tree. He held the canteen up to her lips but she turned her head away, refusing to drink. "Carter, drink the god-damn water. That is an order." Sam had been following Jack's orders for nearly 6 years now and had learnt to follow them through to the end. She allowed Jack to tip some water into her mouth and swallowed it, ignoring the nausea that followed as the water hit her stomach. The pain had grown during the day and she hadn't been able to keep her breakfast down. "I think, we should try and escape soon. I don't want to wait to see how much blood you have left."

"I agree sir, but how are we going to? I don't think I will be able to help in escaping much." Sam murmured softly, unable to find the energy to lift her head off the tree.

"We'll find a way. I promise you." within moments, Sam fell asleep. Jack finished the water then moved so he rested his back against the tree next to Sam. He closed his eyes thinking, he'll just rest them for a moment.

Jack jerked awake as he felt someone kick his leg. He jumped up, cursing. The guard that had came to wake them up pointed to Sam and mimed Jack waking her up. "What, are you to good to touch her?" he mumbled as he bent back over Sam and gently shook her awake.

"What?" Sam said, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"We're moving out again." Jack said, offering Sam his hand to help her get up.

"Great." she said sarcastically. She got to her feet and swayed a bit before holding her hands out to get tied. The guard stepped towards her to tie the rope as she fell backwards, unable to stay upright anymore. Jack caught her before she hit the ground and she tried to look around, "What happened?" she asked.

"You collapsed. I don't think you can walk Carter." Jack said, thinking about something.

"Well I have to. So it doesn't matter if you think I can't." Sam said, trying to get up. Jack helped her stand upright but the moment he let go, Sam fell backwards again.

He almost laughed but stopped himself in time. He didn't want Sam to kill him. He decided on what to do and picked Sam up. She looked startled and began to protest. "It doesn't matter about your pride at the moment Carter, I don't want you to get punished for holding this group up." she glared at Jack before wrapping her arms around his neck and turning her head to glare at the guard. The guard managed to hide a smile before gesturing for them to follow. Jack wasn't tied up but instead, the guards circled them and kept their spears in their hands. He understood the meaning. Try to escape and they would be killed.

Jack's knees were protesting at the amount of walking he had been doing as the sun began to set. He was wondering how Daniel and Teal'c were going when he heard a roaring sound. He cleared the trees and stopped. In front of him was a hug waterfall. Jack looked down at Sam who was sleeping in his arms. The water wasn't disturbing her but when he saw some soldiers beginning to climb their way up, Sam would have to climb on her own. Jack spoke softly, "Sam. You've got got wake up now."

Sam stirred and opened her eyes into Jack's. Her bright blue eyes were clouded by pain and exhaustion. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily as she looked around them.

"We have to climb that." Jack said, gently putting Sam down on her feet. Keeping his arm around her waist to support her. She took a step forward but was unable to do so by herself so she wrapped her arm around Jack's shoulders and rested a lot of her weight on him.

"OK. How hard can it be when I can't tell what's up or down?" she said, taking a deep breath.

"I'll be right behind you. If you fall, I'll catch you." Jack said as they reached the bottom of the rocky wall. Sam began to climb, going slowly. Jack followed carefully. Ready to catch her if she slipped.

Halfway up, Jack realized that all of the soldiers were giving them a lot of space. If they wanted to escape, now would be a perfect opportunity to do so. But he didn't want to risk Sam in the jump. He made up his mind when Sam slipped for the millionth time and helped her regain her grip. He quickly climbed up next to her and said, "Sam, I have a plan to escape but it is risky. I don't know how much it will hurt you."

Sam seemed to consider this then said, "I don't care. I just want to go home to morphine at the moment."

Jack smiled weakly and said, "We're going to jump into the river. We will let it carry us a far bit away and then make our way towards the Stargate. It's risky but if we can remember the way we came we can backtrack and hope we are going in the right direction."

"OK. But before we jump. I have something to tell you. I managed to keep my radio. It's off at the moment, in the pocket inside my jacket. I can't get to it at the moment but if it still works, we can hopefully contact someone." Sam said, summoning up her courage.

Jack smiled and said, "well, you have yet to cease amazing me. Next you'll tell me you have a knife in your panties." Jack continued as Sam blushed, "When we jump, hold onto my back. I know it'll strain your arms but I will try to keep us a float. Ready?" Sam nodded, "OK. On three. One, two, three!" As Jack called three, Sam jumped off the wall and down towards the river below. She reached out to Jack and found him reaching out to her as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she could without strangling him and then wrapped her legs around his waist as they hit the icy cold water and was instantly swept along the current. Jack forced his arms to co-operate as he kicked himself and Sam above the water. He managed to stay above the water as the washed downstream and away from the shouts of anger that came from the men behind them.

**Author's note: in case you don't know, **- **means a change of scenes or it is a different time. Please review because they help Sam and Jack stay alive in a freezing cold river.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey, this is the third chapter, and I would just like to say thanks to the people who reviewed: **'froggy0319', 'dp', 'sammie77' **and** ' 1982'.** I love you all (in a good way) and I am glad I have some readers. And to all those people who added my story to story alert, thanks for reading but I would also like to get feedback from you to make my story better. Enjoy the chapter.**

All that was visible to Jack was water. He kept himself and Sam above the water by sheer will but it was only time before his muscles failed him. They had to get out of the water before they drowned or froze. Jack was pushed underwater as he felt Sam's grip slip. He was filled with fear and panic but it was gone as soon as she renewed her grip and clung on to him again. He was struggling to get them above water before his lungs burst so he didn't see the rock approaching. Just as they broke the surface and took deep breaths, Sam shrieked and Jack saw the huge rock that was seconds from them. He knew there was no way of avoiding it so he twisted his body so he took the entire blow from the impact. As Jack struggled to keep consciousness, Sam changed her grip. She grabbed Jack's shirt and began kicking and grasping for the bank that was so near yet so far. Jack could her her gasps as she back pedaled against the current towards the solid land. The moment Sam felt the ground against her feet, she felt adrenaline spread through her and she was able to use her last reserves of energy to get herself and now unconscious Jack up onto the bank before collapsing, giving way to the fire that soon took over her and filled her every thought.

Jack woke with a start and saw the pitch black forest around him. He jumped up, only to be greeted by a fierce dull ache and a pounding headache. He looked around and saw Sam lying on the bank. She was deathly white and panic spread through his body as he knelt down to check her pulse. The moment he located her thin but steady pulse, the night's memories came back. They had jumped into the river, then there was a rock and nothing else but the darkness. He must've passed out, but that would mean despite all odds, Sam had pulled the both of them out of the river, against the current with his dead weight and her injuries. Jack was filled with admiration for his second in command that was squashed when he saw her bandages that were now entirely red. He swallowed the anger that was rising and set about removing bandaging her wounds. Once removed, Jack could see the extent of Sam's injuries and almost wished he hadn't. Her arm wounds were blistered and burnt raw. The blood wasn't clotting at all and she was losing dangerous amounts of blood. Around the outsides of the wounds there was pus and Jack could tell the wounds were infected, probably from the strain they were put through. He let the injuries air a bit as he washed the rags and retied them around Sam's arms. He regretted using old bandages but had nothing else to use. When he got to her shoulder wound Jack nearly vomited. It had gotten infected in the short amount of time and the pus was oozing out of the hole. Jack wished he knew more about medicine but had to make do with cleaning the pus out as much as possible and then re-bandaging the wound. Jack was so caught up in cleaning the wound carefully, he hadn't noticed Sam was awake until he had finished bandaging and sat back. Sam tried to rise but her arms would not even move. "I don't think that is a good idea Carter." Jack said sarcastically.

"I don't care. We have to move out and also see if the radio I have still works after it's dunking." she said stubbornly. Glaring up at Jack, she asked reluctantly, "Will you please help me up?"

Jack chuckled but reached over and lifted Sam to her feet. Well aware of the blood Sam had lost, Jack kept his arm around her waist. "Can I please have the radio?"

"Yes," Sam said, looking down at her jacket. She sighed and said, "I can't move my arms to get it."

Jack was suddenly aware of a certain awkwardness that hung around them, "OK. Where is it?"

Sam blushed and said, "The front pocket on the inside." Jack reached over and unzipped the jacket, noting Sam's blue lips and her shivering. He reached in and pulled out a radio that was quite dry considering the state of the rest of Sam's clothes.

"Let's see if it still works." Jack mumbled, talking to himself more than Sam. Sam held her breath as Jack clicked the on button and the red light went on.

"Yes!" Sam let out the breath she was holding and smiled up at Jack, it was her normal smile that made Jack breathless. He smiled back at her and held down the talk button and said, "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill from SG-1. Please respond." there was a static silence. Then Jack repeated, "I repeat, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill from SG-1. Is anyone there?"

Jack? Is that you?" Daniel spoke through the radio. Sam's knees went weak with relief.

"Danny-boy. You have no idea how glad I am to hear you. Where are you? Don't get me wrong but why the hell are you here when I told you to go back through to the SGC?" Jack said, relieved but annoyed at his orders not being followed through.

"We did. General Hammond sent us back with SG teams 6 and 7. We were looking for you."

SG-7 was a med team, thank god. Jack thought silently before saying, "Where are you?"

"We've set up camp near a river." Jack stole a glance at Sam who was swaying on her feet. "We reached where we were ambushed and then to the river where Teal'c and I escaped but then night fell and it gets cold very quickly here."

"Do you reckon you could start walking upstream and we should hopefully met you soon. I would say wait till morning but I don't know how long Carter will last without medical treatment." Jack said, not letting any of his fear and worry into his voice.

"Sure. SG-7 are leaving now. See you soon Jack." Daniel ended the conversation just as Sam collapsed. Jack caught her and lifted her up again. He sighed and continued walking downstream, hopefully towards the people who could save the angel in his arms.

Jack was close to collapsing when he heard voices up ahead. He crept into the bush to hide as Carter lay unconscious in his arms. He laid her gently down, in case he had to defend himself and waited. When four people walked into his view with torchlights, he recognized Major Smith and stepped out to greet SG-7. All four jumped and turned to point their guns at him and Jack was momentarily blinded by four torchlights as he lifted his hands up. "Colonel O'Neill. How are you?" Smith said, lowering his gun and stepped forward to shake Jack's hand.

"Been better. Knee's been playing up and head hurts like hell. And I've been watching my team member get closer to death but other then that, I'm pretty good."

Smith stiffened at the mention of Sam and said, "Where is she?"

Jack walked back over and lifted Sam up, he carried her over to SG-7 and said, "Shall we get going?"

"Of course, SG-7 move out. Sir, would you like me to carry her, or are you OK?" Smith asked, uncertain about what Jack was feeling.

"I'm OK, Major. How far is camp?" Jack said, ignoring the physical exhaustion he was feeling.

"About a 20 minute walk sir. We left as soon as Dr Jackson was able to tell us where to go."

"OK." Jack said, dropping the conversation and began to brood in silence. During the longest 20 minutes of his life, Jack often glanced down at his friend that was slowly dying in his arms. Hoping she was stubborn enough to hold on for a little bit longer while he got her to a safe place.

When Jack and the others reached the camp, Daniel and Teal'c were immediately at his side, looking down at Sam. "What happened? We only saw her fall." Daniel said softly as Jack didn't break his stride that was taking him to the tent that was set up.

"They shot her to stop the both of us. Then for some unknown reason they slit her wrists 3 times on each arm with a blade that they had heated in the fire before hand. Then we were forced to walk all day with her falling and tripping, annoying the wounds so they didn't clot. Then to escape, we jumped of a cliff into the river and was swept downstream. When I hit a rock and went unconscious, she pulled us out with her injured arms and shoulder. That is what happened." Jack said with gritted teeth, containing his anger by the thought that she wasn't safe yet. She still needed some-one to protect her.

"Oh god." Daniel muttered and sat down in the tent, Jack laid Sam down on the only bed there that was clearly set up for her and stepped back as Major Smith and his team came forward and began their analysis of her wounds.

One of the team members attached a IV to the inside of her thigh while another peeled the bandages away. Jack could tell he wasn't happy about his bandages so he said softly, "I had to use what I had. It was those rags or leave them open. Your choice." that team member grimaced then nodded his head, deep in concentration. Once the bandages were gone, Smith was cleaning Sam's wounds with the proper materials and antibiotics.

The only time Jack spoke after that was when one of the team suggesting him laying down and resting. Jack glared at him until the captain mumbled about needing to do something and scurried out. Jack continued sitting in the corner, watching everything that happened. Daniel and Teal'c tried to get him to eat but gave up when Jack ignored the food and shoved into their backpacks which were laying near Jack at the time. No-one disturbed him again after that.

Once Major Smith had finished his work, he sat down next to Jack and said, "she is stable. We managed to feed her the liquids she needed and clean the infected areas. None of the infection got into her blood stream and if she gets a blood transfusion soon, she will make a full recovery. If there is no transfusion, she still might pull through but it will depend on her will and determination. Now it is your turn."

"What do you mean, my turn?" Jack asked.

"I heard you say to Dr Jackson that you hit a rock in the river and probably have a concussion. So, your turn." he said, standing and pointing to the other bed that Jack had missed earlier. Jack sat on it and allowed the Major to shine a torch in his eyes and poke cold objects into his ears, down his throat and many other things. "OK. You should be fine with a good rest. So sleep." Major Smith said. When Jack went to protest, Smith said, "Doctor's orders." Jack pulled his boots off, climbed under the blankets feeling exhausted and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Jack woke with a start. He then remembered last nights events and looked over to see Sam's bed empty. He jumped up and half ran outside, hoping to find her. Major Smith came over once he saw Jack was up and said, "Colonel, looking much better than last night. We're ready to move out once you are sir. Major Carter is healing well and is still sleeping on the stretcher we made last night."

Jack relaxed once he knew were Sam was and said, "All right. Give me two minutes to freshen up then we will go. Get everyone assembled." Jack stalked of towards the river to wash his face clean.

2 minutes later, Jack had finished washing and now he was helping to carry the stretcher. No-one seemed to have enough courage to suggest that he should let someone else carry the stretcher and Jack didn't care. They stopped at mid-morning for Smith to check on Sam and Jack wanted to yell at him. When they stopped for lunch, Jack wanted to scream. Did they not realize that every second they wasted here, the closer Sam got to death. When it was mid-afternoon, Jack had had enough. "Daniel!" Jack growled.

Daniel came over, seeming oblivious to Jack's mood. "Yes Jack?"

"How far to go until the Stargate?" Jack growled, letting his impatience enter his voice.

"Bout another hour walk. Why?" Daniel answered.

"Smith!" Major Smith looked up at Jack from where he was kneeling next to Sam. "Do we have to stop? It's only another hour." Jack said through gritted teeth. His headache was returning.

"It will only be two minutes sir. It would be better if I could check on her." Smith said, turning around so he was facing Sam again. He began to check she hadn't bled through her bandages.

Jack was watching a watch (Daniel's watch who Jack had stolen it from) and when Smith said he was done, Jack said, "You were longer than two minutes Major. Let's head out." Smith nodded then picked the stretcher up with Jack and they began the last leg of the stretch towards the Stargate.

As Daniel dialed on, Sam began to stir. Her breathing sped up and her movements were going to pull the IV out. Jack and Smith put the stretcher down and as Smith went to administer some drugs, Jack leaned over Sam and whispered in her ear. Whatever he said worked and Sam calmed down. Smith looked at Jack with raised eyebrows but Jack just got ready to pick the stretcher up. After the familiar whoosh and a few steps into the Stargate, SG-1 was home. As the med team took Sam away to the infirmary Jack went to follow but General Hammond stopped him. "Colonel. You can go to the infirmary to get checked up in a minute but what happened? Daniel and Teal'c said you were captured and Major Carter was shot."

"She was shot when we tried to escape. They cut her wrists with a blade they had heated up and then expected her to walk all day. We managed to escape and we met up with SG-6 and 7 and headed back to the gate sir." Jack said, barely containing his anger, "With your leave sir, I would like to get checked up and check up on Major Carter." General Hammond nodded and walked away. Jack ignored the other med team and sprinted to the infirmary, he needed to convince himself Sam would be OK. He had to.

**Author's Note: If any of the names for other SG teams are wrong please forgive me for I am just making them up because I can't remember if they have ever said their names in an episode. **

**Also if I make any mistakes with the military ranks and rules and stuff then I am sorry but I am not military and I don't know what is true and not and all. **

**Please review. You will be mentioned in my story at the start of the next chapter. If you are not listed at the start of the chapter, wait for the next one then tell me cause I don't want to forget anyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Since I posted this chapter the same night as chapter 3, there was no time for anyone to review so I can only repeat my thanks to the people who have reviewed and urge you all to review. Please.**

Darkness. That was all she could see. The darkness that was surrounding her. Trying to make her give up. Trying to make her stop fighting and give in to death. But Samantha Carter never gave in. she never failed. Sam Carter got what she set out for no matter what. And she didn't want to die. Sam pushed and pushed against the darkness. Trying to stop it from taking over her mind and will. She succeeded in stopping the darkness but not completely. It crept forward. Bit by bit. Closer and closer. Sam became desperate as she struggled to fight. She couldn't leave Cassie alone again. What about Dad, Daniel, Teal'c? What about her friends? What about Colonel O'Neill. All of a sudden, Sam could hear his voice, it was saying something. She concentrated fiercely. She could just make the words out, _'Don't you dare give up Sam. I love you and don't you dare leave me."_ Sam gritted her teeth and pushed the darkness away. She did not know if she had imagined his words or he had said them but she didn't care. This time Sam was able to hold the darkness at bay. She was soon swamped by pain but she knew pain was good. That meant she was alive. Alive and going to get better. As long as she held the darkness back.

Jack stared at his angel. His angel who was dieing. Her face was still as pale as it was before. Her body still lay still, unmoving. Ever since she had began to struggle offworld and he had whispered the forbidden words to her she hadn't moved. Was she getting better? Or was she getting worse? He had lost track of time and every single time Daniel or Teal'c had come looking for him. Trying to get him to eat. He had ignored them. He just stared down at Sam. Whenever he slept, it was only for a few hours every couple of days and it was on the uncomfortable chair in the corner of Sam's room. The only thing that kept him company was the knowledge that had struck him offworld while they were captive. It was running around in his head while he watched his sleeping angel fight for her life.

Jack looked up when he heard someone cone into the room. It was General Hammond. Jack jumped to his feet then winced at the pain that spread through his stiff muscles.

"As you were Colonel." Hammond gestured to the chair while dragging another one over. The squealing noise that the chair made against the floor did not disturb Sam at all. "How is she?" Hammond asked once he had sat down on the other side of the bed.

"The Doctor's are saying they've done all they can and now it is up to her. But she hasn't moved ever since we came through the gate. And she hasn't shown any sign of improvement." Jack whispered, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Jack. I don't know what else to do. It's up to her now." Hammond said quietly.

Jack had a sudden thought, "What about Jacob?"

"I've sent a message to the Tok'ra but he was on a mission at the time and since then I sent another saying we had found her and Jacob was relieved but he couldn't get away from his duties unless it was an emergency. At the time I was acting on Major Smith's analysis that given time, Major Carter would heal but it's changed now."

"No, I meant couldn't we call him and get him to heal her. I know whatever he is doing is important but this is an emergency. His **daughter** is dieing." Jack put emphasis on the word daughter.

"And he could use the gou'ald device to heal her. I'll call the president." Hammond said thoughtfully. He stood up and walked away. Jack didn't bother getting up but when Hammond stopped by the door and said, "It may not work Jack. If her injuries are to great for the device then I don't think we will be able to save her." Jack stood quickly. Hammond left and as the door shut with a slight bang, Jack thought through Hammond's words. If this didn't work, then he would have to find another way to heal Sam. Nothing would stop him.

Jack fidgeted as he waited for Jacob Carter to come through the gate. He was getting impatient. He had wanted to met Jake personally but now Jack was regretting that decision. When Jacob stepped through the shimmering surface, Jack thought, _finally_.

"Jack. Where is she?" Jake asked, stepping off the ramp. He ignored all the formalities because of the seriousness of the situation.

"This way." Jack said. His heart was hammering unevenly and Jack was scared at what it would mean if Jacob failed this. Would he lose his angel?

Jack and Jacob arrived at Sam's room and Jake went straight to her bed. Jack walked around slowly until he was at his chair. He sat down and watched closely.

"Jack, you understand this may not work?" Jack nodded. "OK. You also know this thing can only do so much. The rest is up to Sam."

Jack nodded and said, "I understand. Now hurry up before she gets worse."

Jake nodded and held the device over Sam's body. Jake concentrated and the device began to glow. He held it over her body for the longest minute of Jack's life.

Jake broke his concentration and fell backwards into a chair. He looked up at Jack and grinned. Jack took that as good news and looked back down at Sam on the bed. She stirred and opened her eyes. She shook her head to wake herself up and then, wincing, pushed herself up into a sitting position. When she saw her dad, she called out, "Dad? Are you OK?"

"Right as rain Sam. You've been sleeping for a while now." he said, "that took a lot out of me to fix you."

"Fix me? What do you mean?" Sam said, confused. She looked around and saw Jack. "Ja-Colonel. What happened?"

Jack didn't notice her slip and smiled at her, "we got captured. Tried to escape. You got shot in the shoulder with an arrow. Then the captees..."

Sam interrupted to say, "captors"

"whatever," Jack said, continuing his story, "then our captors decided to punish you for some unknown reason and cut your arms three times on each with a heated blade. Then to escape we had to jump down a waterfall and when I hit my head on a rock and fell unconscious you pulled us to shore where I then carried you to where Danny and T were with SG teams 6 and 7 who then helped me get you back here. Since then you have been asleep."

"Oh. I remember listening you talk to Daniel but not walking to Daniel. Why?" Sam said, still confused.

"You collapsed. Your arm and shoulder wounds were infected." Jack said, he then looked at his watch and said, "excuse me. I have to go see a certain General. Carter. Jacob." Jack got up and left. His feelings were going hay-wire and if he knew that if he stayed in the same room as her any longer, than he would not be able to control his actions. He wondered away to go find Hammond to fill him in and then to go have a shower.

Sam watched Jack's retreating form and tried to ignore the whirlwind of emotions that seemed to surface whenever he was in the room. Her dad watched her face carefully, then said, "So, kiddo. You scared us all. Don't do it again."

"Sorry Dad. I was trying to wake up. I remember trying to wake up but I couldn't and-"

Jacob cut her off, "It doesn't matter. You are healing and will get better. Now, I'm really sorry but the Tok'ra are in the middle of finding our next home. We have reason to believe we have been compromised. They only let me go because you were going to die. But I have to go back now. I am truly sorry."

"That's OK Dad. Thanks for saving me." Sam said, smiling at her dad.

"that's OK. It's my job to save you." Jake leaned forward and kissed Sam on the forehead. He then paused and said, "Sam. I don't want you to die unhappy. I know you. If something is in your way, you find a way around it. What's stopping you this time?"

"What do you mean? I am happy. I'm happy I'm alive. I'm happy with my job." Sam said, confusion clouding her eyes and voice.

"You could be happier. You could be happy with the man you love. Don't let rules stand in your way. I know that you want to have a family. Don't let anything stop you." Sam tried to say something but Jake cut her off, "I know you don't want to love anyone because you don't want to be hurt like I was when your mum died but all those memories I have with your mother are some of the best of my life. I would give up anything to be with her again. It is worth it Sam. Promise you will think about it."

Sam swallowed and nodded, then spoke, "You're saying I should go for it?" Jake nodded, "I'll think about it. I love you."

"Love you too. See you round Kiddo." Jake said, before departing with a happy wave.

Sam settled back down in the bed as the doctors came in and did tests and things. She thought hard and long about what her dad had said. And by the time she fell asleep. She had only come up with two options.

Daniel knocked on the door and heard a quiet 'come in' before pushing the door open and stepping inside. In the centre of the room was a bed with Sam in it. Daniel knew Sam was sick and tired of being in bed so he had come to cheer her up.

"Hey Sam. Thought you might want some distraction from all this." he said, gesturing to the empty room.

"Good guess. How are you Daniel?" Sam asked, putting a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"pretty good. What about you?" he asked, watching her reply closely.

"Getting better." Sam said, looking away from Daniel.

"Liar." Daniel said softly. Sam flinched so Daniel continued, "You aren't getting better. Why?" when Sam refused to meet his eyes, Daniel spoke firmly, "Samantha Carter. Tell me what is wrong and I will help."

Sam looked up at him and whispered, "I don't need help. I just need the courage to do it."

"Do what?" now he was confused.

"something." Sam said, looking away. The moment of truth had gone and Sam was back to avoiding people. "I'm tired. Please leave Daniel."

"Sam." Daniel sighed and said, "night. Remember, you don't need to go through whatever it is alone. Teal'c, Jack and I all care about you. We will help you through it." Daniel got up and left Sam alone with her thoughts.

She loved him. And to be with him there was only one option. Quit the Stargate Program. She would have to give up all that she had worked for in the last 10 or so years. Everything. But her dad said it was worth it. Every time she looked at him, her locked up feelings struggled to break through. Every time he looked at her the feelings broke through. Whenever they touch, accidentally brush each other, shake hands, anything, her feelings break free and threaten to do things that were against the rules and she wanted that to happen so much but the stupid rules. She loved him. And to be with him there was only one option. Quit the Stargate Program.

Sam was deep in thought. She did not realize she had a visitor until he cleared his throat and Sam jumped and looked up to see Teal'c. "Teal'c. How are you?" she said, smiling at him.

"I am well, Major Carter. How are you recovering?" he asked in his usual way.

"Recovering well. What are you doing here?" she asked, wondering what could bring her big friend to see her. He had visited but she was about to be discharged so her number of visitors had grown less once everyone knew she was getting better. She liked that because she could think uninterrupted.

"I came to visit you. Daniel Jackson thinks something is bothering you and I agree. I came to see if you would share."

She silently yelled 'does everyone know I have a problem!' while she said normally, "I have a problem yes, but I am figuring it out and I am touched that you two are concerned for me but I need to figure this out on my own. Thank you Teal'c." she spoke truthfully. She didn't want to admit having a problem but lying was easier said then done around Teal'c.

"Of course. So you know, Daniel Jackson and I are here for you Major Carter. When you decide to share." he stood up, getting ready to leave

"Thanks Teal'c. I know you are both there for me. Just like you know I am here for you two." he bowed his head politely and walked out. Leaving Sam lost in her thoughts once again.

Sam was sitting on the picnic blanket while Cassie fished through the basket to find something. The place they were at was beautiful. It was a grassy hill that overlooked land that was plain bare except for grass and trees. Sam hadn't even known this was here but Cassie had surprised her by showing her this place on the internet. Sam knew this was the perfect spot to talk to Cassie, Sam needed to tell someone her thoughts and since Janet had died, Cassie was the only one who would understand.

"So. You're probably sick of people asking you this but are you better?" Cassie asked, smiling at Sam.

she smiled back and said, "I am extremely sick of people asking me that but since it is you I will make an exception. I am much better. Healing." Sam rubbed her arms unconsciously and paused before saying, "Cassie. I need to tell someone this and your that someone. Is that OK?" Cassie nodded and smiled encouragingly at me. "I'm just thinking aloud but, I nearly died. And I realized that there are so many things I want to do and one of those things is marry the perfect man. And I've already found that man." Cassie watched Sam, already guessing at what was about to come out of the older woman's lips. She had watched the two of them while she grew up. Until Daniel had explained it, she had never understood why they didn't hook up. "The problem is, I can't be with that man while I work at my current job."

Cassie interrupted Sam to say, "So? Quit. I know you love your job but you two were made for each other. Literally."

Sam smiled at Cassie, "That's what I thought but he isn't going to exactly be jumping up and down at the thought of me quitting this job. And then there's the whole task of getting our feelings on the table and I don't know if I could deal with it if he didn't love me back." Sam ended up whispering the last sentence. It had taken a lot to voice that concern. Now she could only wait to see what the teenager had to say.

"Well. Love is a risk. But I think it is worth it. Even if he says no. you can learn to love another. The feelings between you and Jack are pretty solid because if it wasn't the real thing it would've gone away by now. Or if it were just lust then you two would've acted on it by now." Cassie said thoughtfully.

"How'd you know it was Jack I was talking about?" Cassie gave Sam a 'As If' look and Sam snorted. She thought for a minute then said, "I'm going to quit. Thanks Cassie. I had no idea who else to talk to. I mean, Daniel and Teal'c are pretty close but not in that way. You understand?"

"Oh yeah." they both cracked up laughing. They enjoyed the rest of their picnic lunch, laughing and telling each other stories of their past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to; '**ALIMOO1072', 'dp', **and** 'froggy0319'. **Keep reviewing. :-)**

Sam took a deep breath before knocking on General Hammond's office door. She heard "Enter." slightly muffled by the door but she swallowed her nervous feelings and pushed the door open. In one hand was her mission report and in the other, her resignation papers. "Major Carter. How are you?" Hammond smiled briefly as he put away the papers he had been looking at.

"Healing, sir. I came to hand in my mission report. Sorry it took so long but having injured arms and being unconscious for a week or so makes one unable to write for a while." She was babbling, which she does when she is nervous.

"I see. Thank you Major." Hammond continued reading the other files on his desk as Sam put the mission report in front of him.

When he realized she hadn't left yet, he looked up at her. Sam spoke quickly, "I also need to hand this in." she put the other papers in front of Hammond and locked her shaking hands behind her back

"Resigning?" Hammond said, disbelieve colouring his voice.

"Yes sir." Sam said, staring at the ground.

"Major, why?"

"I nearly died sir. And that made me realize that there are still things I want to do with my life and being in the military stops me from being able to do so." Sam said, meeting Hammond's eyes.

"But, resigning? Surely you could just take some leave. You don't need to resign."

"Yes sir. I do. There are rules that stop me from being able to do what I want." Sam said firmly.

"OK. I can see what I can do and pull some strings to allow you to stay on base as a civilian." Hammond began before Sam interrupted.

"No sir. I need a break. Maybe in a while I will come back, if you need me to and want me to but I need to do this. Please?" Sam said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"OK. Will you tell SG-1?" Hammond said, slumping down in his chair.

"Yes sir. Sir. I wont be going so far away that if there was an emergency that you needed me for I couldn't come. Once you get the clearance for me and all."

"Of course. Do you want to contact your father?" Hammond said, sitting up straight once more.

"No sir. I'm guessing I will still have clearance to see him. Not on base but he will still be allowed to come see me?"

"Of course."

"Then I will tell him when he comes to visit next time. If that is OK with you sir?"

"Of course Sam. Is that all?" Hammond said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes sir." Sam said, shaking with relief he had taken it so well.

"OK. You will have to pack all your belongings. But I suggest telling the rest of SG-1 first." Sam nodded, not trusting her voice anymore. She turned and left Hammond's office while the man was left with his suspicion that Colonel O'Neill having something to do with the ex-major Carter resigning.

Sam turned the corner into Daniel's lab to find all three men from SG-1 sitting in the room, talking. By the way they looked guilty when Sam walked in, she guessed they were talking about her. "Hey guys." Sam said, "Do you have a moment? I have something to tell you."

before anyone could answer, the phone rang. Colonel O'Neill answered it, listened for a moment before hanging up. He turned around and said, "That was Hammond, he needs to see me. Will you tell me later Carter?"

"Sure sir." Sam said, wiping her suddenly sweaty hands on her pants.

As Jack left, Daniel patted the chair next to him. Sam sat down as Teal'c asked, "What is the message you have to tell us Major Carter."

"That, I...I resigned." Sam said, looking down at her hands.

"WHAT!" Daniel yelled

"Daniel! Shut up. Do you want everyone to know? I don't." Sam said, hiding the amusement from her voice.

"Sorry, What? How can you resign?" Daniel said, in a slightly normal voice.

"the military got in the way of what I wanted to do with my life. I needed to get out and, well, get a life." Sam said, shrugging.

"Resigning though?" Daniel said, his voice going high and squeaky as her tried to keep his voice quiet.

"It was the only way. General Hammond said I might be able to come back on base as a civilian. If I wanted to." Sam said, standing up, "I have to go pack but I'm not going away some place far far away. You can stop by anytime you can and want to. You'll always be my friends. See you around maybe." Sam left, leaving Daniel and Teal'c time alone to process her decision.

Jack stormed into the locker room and pulled his outside clothes on. His second in charge and just quit, quit the air force. Without discussing it with him. After all they had been through, she hadn't even told him. No Hammond told him. Not her. A small part in the back of Jack's head said that she was on her way to tell him something but Jack let his anger control him and ignored the voice of reason. He huffed all the way to the lift and once he was topside, he jumped into his truck and drove towards Sam's house, planning to shove some sense into her.

Jack parked outside her house and stormed all the way to the front door. The drive here had made his anger grow, not dissolve and he was ready to yell. But when Sam answered the door, her face broke into the huge, beautiful grin that always made his heart skip a beat. He nearly smiled back but he was able to hold onto his face and keep it neutral.

"Sir, would you like to come in?" Sam said softly, her beautiful voice nearly soothed his anger completely until he remembered the reason why he was angry. Jack came in and into the lounge room. "Would you like a beer?"

Jack shook his head while Sam stood there awkwardly. She sat down an the couch and gestured for Jack to sit.

He sat down stiffly and said quietly, "when were you planning to tell me you quit?" Sam flinched and opened her mouth to offer the same reason she told Daniel and Teal'c but she suddenly remembered Cassie's words, _Love is a risk. But I think it is worth it. _Jack took her silence as a invitation to continue so he continued his ranting, letting all his anger out. "Where you going to tell me or did you just leave Hammond to tell me? Did you even think to consider asking me for my opinion? Asking for anyone's opinion?"

"I asked Cassie." Sam said quietly, trying to get the courage to say what needed to be said.

"Cassie. Great. A teenager who would love to have her favourite person in the world home." Jack said sarcastically, throwing his arms up, "I thought you were pretty smart Carter, but this is the stupidest thing you have done so far. The stupidest. Go back to Hammond before it is too late and ask him to forget this. Now."

"No. I don't want to." Sam said, pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her head. She was shaking because she was scared that Jack would hate her for saying this but she had to, "I left because I hate that god-damn room. I don't want to leave it in the room anymore. I want it out."

As Jack took in Sam's position and voice, he realized what she was saying. "Oh. Carter-"

Sam cut him off, "I nearly died. I was going to die. I could only hold on for so long. This time I was lucky. We were lucky. What happens if next time, we aren't so lucky and one of us dies? I don't want all these feelings to be locked up in a room somewhere. I want to be with you Jack. I love you." Sam wouldn't look at Jack in the eyes. But after a moment of silence, Sam took a risk and looked up. What she saw was shocking. Jack had always hid his emotions behind his mask. After losing his son and everyone he cared about, he didn't show his emotions a lot, but now Sam could see his feelings on his face and in his eyes. They were burning with something that sent shivers all down her body. She wanted to be with him. To hold his hand, to stroke his face to feel him hold her safe in his arms.

"Sam." Jack said in a pained voice before pulling Sam close and kissing her. She responded by leaning into his body and wrapping her arms around his neck. One hand went up to his hair and the other clung to him with all her strength.

When they both needed air, they pulled away, Jack moved to kiss her again but Sam covered his mouth with her hand and said, "Jack. I need to hear it. Please?"

"Samantha Carter. You are the most stubbornly beautiful woman I have ever met. I love you too." Sam smiled brightly at him before moving her hand back to his hair and continuing their kiss. She moved so she was sitting on Jack's lap and they could deepen their kiss comfortably just as she felt his phone vibrate underneath her. She giggled and broke away from their kiss as he opened the phone and looked to see who was calling.

He growled and pressed answer. "Daniel. I am busy, what do you want?"

"Jack." Sam could hear Daniel's voice, he seemed oblivious to his mood. "I figured out the translation to -"

Jack hung up and whispered to Sam in a voice that made Sam's breathing sped up, "Now, where were we before that idiot interrupted?"

"I believe we will be more comfortable in a different room." Sam said back. Smiling seductively at him.

Jack chuckled then lifted Sam up as he stood. "Which way?" Sam realized he hadn't been in her house other than her lounge room once and giggled.

"Put me down please?" Sam asked looking up at Jack with wide eyes.

Jack smiled, "The puppy dog look wont work on me. Which way?"

"Please?" Sam said in a very seductive whisper, leaning up to say it in his ear. She heard his breathing sped up so she tried again, "Please Jack."

Jack realized that hearing his name in her voice broke his control. He put her down regretfully and asked, "which way Sam?"

"This way, but you got to catch me first." Sam gave Jack a cheeky smile then ran off, in the direction she had pointed to. Jack laughed and chased her through the kitchen, into the study. Sam ran through another door

and as Jack came through, she turned around. Smiling at him. "What's wrong Jack, to slow?"

Jack bent his knees and jumped at Sam. She was caught by surprise and Jack was able to grab her around the waist and turned her so she landed on him. He rolled over so Sam was pinned under him. "I am not to slow. You are. Now. Where were we?" Jack asked, smiling at her. Sam giggled and then looked pointedly at the bed next to them. "Right." Jack lifted Sam up and put her on her feet. He pulled her close and continued kissing her, undoing her top as he was. Her warm hands had already pulled his top off and were now fumbling at his belt. He got her shirt off and was now moving on to her bra. She shivered as the air struck her bare chest so Jack led her to the bed. Pulling her into his chest, they climbed under the blankets and ignored the phone that was ringing in Jack's pants pocket on the floor.

**Author's Note: I couldn't resist putting in a Jack and Sam moment. Please review and let me know your thoughts. I know this chapter was a short one but I had to write a chapter about Sam resigning and I knew it would be short but I don't want it to be part of the next chapter so I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about the late chapter but I had an assignment and a test due yesterday and had to study/finish work the night before so I had no time to type the chapter up. Then last night I wasn't allowed on the computer. To make up for it, here is an extra long chapter.**

**Thanks to: **'frogflute2**', '**ALIMOO1971**', '**KEF**', '**froggy0319**' and '**musicalsweettie89**' for reviewing. I know I keep saying the same thing but reviews mean a lot to me so please, please review. Also, if in the future I spell your name wrong when thanking you I am sorry, I tend to rush and not read my work so make mistakes all the time. Also my computer is annoying and stuffs up cause it does this thing where...never mind, you probably just want to read the story. Here it is.**

Sam woke up, disorientated. She couldn't remember where she was. She opened her eyes and immediately saw Jack's face and the night before came back to her in a flash. She grinned like a lunatic and was about to go back to sleep when her stomach growled. She realized she was ravenous. Very, very carefully, Sam disentangled herself from Jack's arms, chucked a nightie on and crept softly out to the kitchen to make breakfast for two.

Jack woke slowly, remembering the nights events. He opened his eyes to see the bed empty of a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired angel. The spot was still slightly warm so she had not gone long ago, nor could she be far. He got up and walked softly through the door and into the hallway. He could smell delicious food and as his stomach growled he chuckled softly. He followed his nose to the kitchen where he stopped in the doorway to stare. Sam was the most beautiful woman in the universe and the most important to Jack. Her blonde hair was still mussed up from last night, although his hair wasn't any better. The sun was coming in through the window and it seemed to shine directly onto her. She moved around the kitchen gracefully, her hips swaying to the music coming quietly from the radio. She was cooking breakfast. And from the glance Jack took, there was enough for two. Sam stiffened and turned around. The moment she saw him, she smiled her brilliant smile and she walked over to Jack as the movement of her hips hypnotized him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head under his chin. Jack wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair, breathing her smell in.

"Morning sleepy-head." Sam said, pulling away to check their breakfast. "How are you?" when Jack didn't answer, Sam grew worried. Had she done something wrong? "Jack?"

Once Jack heard the worry in her voice, he laughed, "I was trying to find the right words."

"And?" Sam grew anxious, wondering what he was thinking.

"Don't have any. I am feeling that good." Sam laughed and turned back to the cooking food. "What's for breakfast?" Jack asked, moving to wrap his arms around her waist, enjoying the feeling of being able to wrap his arms around her. To kiss her hair.

"Bacon and eggs on toast. Is that OK?" Sam asked, unsure about what her liked.

"I love bacon and eggs but I don't know about your cooking. Is it safe?" Jack asked, teasing her.

"Yes. I have been practicing since you all made fun off me." Sam said, pretending to be offended. The one time Sam had cooked food while they were offworld and because she mucked it up, none of SG-1 would eat anything she had cooked.

"OK then."

10 minutes and a lot of burnt toast later, Jack sat at the table eating his breakfast with Sam sitting next to him. Sam had a smirk on because the only job she had let Jack do was to cook the toast but he had failed miserably.

"So. Have you-" Jack began to ask before Sam's phone rang.

Sam sighed and got up. She left the room to get her mobile and a moment later, Sam came back in, talking on the phone. "No sir. I don't want to change my mind. I am absolutely sure with my decision." Sam paused, listening to General Hammond who was on the phone. "I'm sure sir."

Jack sighed and got up. He grabbed the phone out of Sam's hands and said, "sorry to interrupt your conversation sir but Sam is very sure about her decision and isn't going to change her mind anytime soon."

Jack handed the phone back to Sam who was trying desperately not to laugh. Sam listened to Hammond on the phone for a second before saying, "sorry sir. He just grabbed the phone. Yes sir, it was Jack. Yes sir, everything he said is true, I am sure about my choice." she smiled at something Hammond said and replied, "Thank you sir. Goodbye."

As she hung up Jack asked, "Was he upset about me being here?"

"Nope. He actually congratulated me." Sam smiled hugely at Jack. "He also said he is giving you the approval of your request."

"That's good. Because if he didn't I waas going to do so anyway." Jack shrugged.

"What is this request?" Sam asked, moving to sit On Jack's lap, their breakfast going cold.

"I asked for a week's leave."

"Why?" Jack chuckled at Sam's cute little curious face.

"Surprise. Can you clean up? I need to some things to get the surprise ready."

"Fine. Sam stood up and grumbled off.

Half an hour later, Sam was having a shower. She turned the water off, dried herself off, wrapped the towel around her, wrapped a second towel around her wet hair and stepped out of the bathroom, into her bedroom. On the bed was a singlet top, a pair of shorts that came to her mid-thighs, a jacket and a note. Sam's imagination came up with crazy ideas that made her heart sink as she got dressed and sat down on the bed to read the note. It said;

_My Sam,  
I had to go buy a few things and run some errands and will be gone for about an hour. I need you to do something for me. Don't sulk. Relax. Rest. And if you are a good little girl I will bring you a present.  
I love you  
Jack._

Sam's shoulders dropped then she brightened. Jack would be home in 30 minutes and Sam would be waiting for him. She finally allowed her mind to replay the previous night. Every moment, every kiss, every touch had been amazing. She had always imagined and fantasized kissing Jack but now, to be able to do so and have him hold her safe and close was mind-blowing. Her imagination had never even been close to the real thing.

Jack walked into the bedroom to find Sam curled up on the bed, sleeping. He watched her chest move up and down with her breathing before deciding to clean the house up for her. Then they could leave without any fuss. But when Jack walked into the kitchen, it was spotless. The dishes had been washed and put away, all the bench tops scrubbed sparkling clean. Sam must've done all this then passed out on the bed. Jack glanced at his watch then realized they would have to leave now to catch their flight, but he didn't want to wake Sam up. She was too beautiful and peaceful sleeping. Jack stood in the doorway to the bedroom thinking. He smiled as the solution came to him and he walked softly over to the bed. He bent down then straightened, with Sam in his arms. Her only reaction was to snuggle closer. He carried her out to his truck and put her in the passenger seat. He then buckled her in and got in on the driver side. He drove carefully towards the airport, trying not to wake his sleeping angel.

Sam woke up to see Jack's face hovering over her. She looked around to see they were at an airport. In Jack's car. Sam shook her head, confused about her surroundings. For she could've sworn she had fallen asleep on her bed after cleaning the kitchen.

"Who's the sleepy-head now?" Jack teased.

"How'd we get here? What are we doing here?" Sam asked, still groggy.

"I didn't want to wake you so I just carried you into the car. We are here because we are going on a holiday for a week. Just you and me." Jack said, getting out of the car. Sam stayed in her seat, just to finish waking up. Jack opened her door with two bags in his hand. "So. Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Were are we going?" Sam asked, getting out of the car and stretching.

"Surprise." Jack led the way through the bustle that was outside and inside the airport.

While Jack checked their bags in, Sam read the flight board and saw where they were going. As Sam followed Jack through the gate, she tried to ask him why they were going on holiday there but he refused to answer. As they boarded the plan he still refused to talk.

Jack got the window seat while Sam was next to him. She yawned, still sleepy from her nap. She looked up to see Jack looking at her, amused. "What?" she snapped, still tired.

"You slept for at least 8 hours last night and then another hour and half in the car. How are you still sleepy?" Jack asked as he tried to hide a smile but failed.

"Just cause." Sam said, shifting in her seat.

"Liar. What's the truth?" Jack said. They had worked together for 8 years, he could tell when something was wrong or she was lying.

"I'll tell you at when we get there. In a private place." Sam gave up, too tired to continue telling lies. She rested her head on Jack's shoulder and was soon fast asleep.

Jack stared down at Sam, wondering at how he was lucky enough to be able to touch this woman. To hug and to kiss this woman. He softly stroked her face as she slept on his shoulder, snoring so softly he could barely hear it. As the seatbelt sign came on, signaling their descent, Jack sighed. He whispered into Sam's ear, "Sammie. We're landing now. You gotta wake up." Sam stirred, then settled. Still asleep. Jack frowned then said, "Carter. Wake up."

Sam woke with a start. She looked around confused. "What is it sir?" she shook her head then repeated, "What Jack?"

"We're landing. Nice to know that you still follow my orders." Jack said, teasing her.

"Only until I get out of the habit." Sam said, looking at him with a stare that said, 'don't even think about it'. Jack shrugged and smiled. They sat in silence while the plane descended. Both of them were happy just to be able to be in each other's company without any rules in the way.

While Jack went to get the car he rented, Sam sat outside, waiting for him. Some men walked past and whistled at her. She rolled her eyes and ignored them. They came right up to her and one of them asked, "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone."

"Well, I was waiting here for my boyfriend but since you guys came, I am know going to go meet him. Goodbye." Sam said icily. She got up and walked towards the car rental place, hoping that was were Jack was. The men got up and followed her.

"So sweetie. Where is this boyfriend?" he asked. Sam ignored him. "What, cat got your tongue?" all his friends laughed.

Sam decided to put this man in his place. She spun around so she was facing him and said, "leave me alone or you will regret it." she continued walking. Secretly they didn't leave her alone so she could teach them a lesson.

"I think I would regret it if I let you walk away without my number." he said, stepping in front of her.

"this is your last chance. Leave me alone." Sam said through gritted teeth. She just wanted to go find Jack. Not spend time talking to idiots.

"Or what?" he asked, grinning stupidly at her.

Sam stepped forward and kneed him in his nuts. He bent over in pain and Sam brought her knee up into his face. She then stepped back and said in a loud voice for his friends to hear as well, "That is what will happen. Now go away." Sam had spotted Jack parked nearby, watching in amusement. She walked towards the car as the men behind her stalked off, sulking. As Sam got into the car that was a lot like Jack's truck, she said, "Why didn't you come help?"

"I thought you might want to handle them. You looked like you enjoyed kicking him."

There was no way Sam could be upset with Jack when he was smiling, "I did have fun. I haven't done that for AGES." they cracked up laughing as Jack pulled out of the spot and began the long drive to their final destination.

After about an hour's drive, Jack asked Sam, "So. Why were you still tired on the plane after 9-10 hours of sleep? I mean, I would think that was enough at least until tonight."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." Sam said, looking out the window.

"Why not?" Jack demanded, worried for her health.

"I don't know." she said in a quiet voice that told Jack she didn't want to talk about it.

"Liar." Jack said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I have nightmares." she whispered. Looking down at her hands.

"nightmares?" Jack repeated. When he didn't get an answer, he pulled over and turned to look at Sam. "what are they about?"

"Just missions through the gate that have come close to..." she broke of, not wanting to finish.

"that have come close to you dying." Jack finished. He understood why she hadn't been sleeping. The thought of her dead woke Jack up in the middle of the night gasping for breath.

Surprisingly she shook her head. "the nightmares are about you dying." she said, not looking at him.

Jack was lost for words. She looked close to tears but he had no idea how to comfort her. He reached across the distance between them and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He then whispered, "I'm not going to leave you. I will always be here for you." when she just nodded, with tears streaming down her face, Jack then said, "If it makes you feel better, I have nightmares about you dying." she snorted. "It's true. Like the time that Tok'ra went in you. Or when I had to shoot you with a zat twice when you had that stupid entity in you. In my dreams, you didn't wake back up." Sam reached up and stroked Jack's cheek with her hand.

They sat like that in silence for a moment before Sam said, "Should we keep driving?"

"Yeah." Jack said, sighing. She moved across to her seat and Jack felt strangely cold and alone without her weight on his lap. She stayed holding on to his hand as Jack continued the drive up to their final destination.

About 2 hours later, Jack announced that they were here. Sam looked out the window at he cabin that was there. It was made of logs and blended in so well with the trees and forest around it. It had flowers growing all around it and Sam realized that this was Jack's cabin. This was why they had come to Minnesota. Sam got out of the car and stretched all the kinks out of her back from the long drive. As Jack grabbed the bags and walked into the cabin, Sam followed. He put the bags in the main bedroom and walked out the back to see Sam standing there, staring at the view around her. Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned to wrap her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. When Jack felt her tears through his shirt, he carried her over to the bench by the side of the house and asked her, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just never thought we could ever be together. It wasn't until dad pointed out that it was me standing in the way." Sam said, drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"your dad said that?" Jack asked, confused. Jacob was proud of his daughter following her dream of exploring the stars. He wouldn't want her to throw it all away.

"In so many words. He said something like 'if something is in my way, I normally find a way around it. So what's stopping me this time?'." she shrugged then said with a cheeky smile on her face, "So is there any reason why we came here, or just to spend time together?"

"Just to spend time together. Why?" Jack was aware she was planning something.

"Just cause. I know something we could be doing that involves you and me time." She said, smiling more seductively now.

"Oh really?" Jack asked, catching on. She nodded so he said, "Lead the way." she got up and walked back into the house as she pulled her jacket off and slipped out of her shoes. Jack grinned and followed, pulling his shirt off as he went.

**Author's Note: I was going to make this chapter longer but the next bit wouldn't make sense right after this bit so you will have to wait for the next one. I am now going to go and hopefully make the mountain of homework I have a little smaller. Hang in there for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about the delay, I haven't had the chance to write anymore until now.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed over the whole story, means a lot to me and I hope you will forgive me about the lack of chapters. **

**This chapter is very corny and cheesy. Just a warning.**

**Also, the ship, the Apollo is just cause I like that name best and decided that is the ship orbiting Earth. It doesn't mean anything to the time-line, just that it is called Apollo.**

**Read and Review!**

Sam finished the last scrap on her plate and Jack took it, placed it in the sink then said, "Do you want to go for a walk? I know this brilliant place."

"Sure." Sam said, smiling. She got up to go put some proper clothes other than Jack's over large top and pulled her runners on. After waking up in the morning in Jack's arms, she hadn't had a nightmare and had sleep well (once she had gone to sleep) and had a pretty relaxing and happy morning, she was happy to do anything with Jack. Exiting the cabin, she breathed in the fresh air and saw Jack sitting on the steps, tying his shoes on. She walked softly over to him, making sure he didn't hear her and knelt down behind him. She wrapped her hands over his eyes and whispered into his ear, "Guess who?"

"Considering there is only you and me around for a few miles, it would be you." Jack said, in a bored voice. Sam giggled and Jack said, "I thought I heard you giggle the other day and this just proves it. I thought I ordered you not to giggle?"

"You did, but I'm not military anymore. I don't have to follow your orders any more." Sam said, kissing Jack on the lips before running away, down off the porch and to the trail she could see.

Jack yelled after her, "Oi! That's cheating, you got a head start!"

"Catch me if you can!" Sam called after her, following the path through the trees with Jack close behind.

Sam stopped as she came to the edge of a cliff that overlooked a huge lake that sparkled with the early morning sun, reflecting rays of light everywhere. "wow." Sam whispered.

Jack came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and saying, "You like it?"

"The view's beautiful." she said.

"It is from here." Jack muttered, as Sam glanced at him and noticed him staring at her.

Sam smiled and shook her head, "Sure Jack."

"You are beautiful." Jack insisted. He pulled away from her, causing her to turn around to frown at him in question. He reached into his pocket and held out a small, square box. "Sam, will you marry me?" he asked, as fumbled with the box. Before she could open it, there was a bright light and both Jack and Sam were beamed up to the Apollo. "The world better be about to explode in 10 minutes because I said no interruptions!" Jack growled, turning to glare at the people on board.

"Sorry Colonel O'Neill. I was just told to pick you up, explain to Dr Carter that there is an emergency and then leave her here, taking you back to the SGC."

Jack went to argue, but Sam placed a hand on his arm. "I understand, we'll finish what we were talking about later Jack." she said.

Jack sighed and said sadly, "Right. I'll talk to you soon, be as quick as I can." he kissed her on the lips, ignoring the looks they got and Sam was beamed back to where she had been standing moments before. She sighed, gripped the box in her hand and started back down the path to the cabin.

Reaching the cabin, she went inside, got changed into a pair of her leggings, and one of Jack's overly big shirts. Wrapping herself in a blanket and gripping the box in her two hands, she finally opened the box and stared at the ring in shock. The band was a white gold, with a blue sapphire in the middle and 6 smaller diamonds around it. On the inside of the ring, there was an inscription in a language Sam couldn't read. She shut the box, wishing Jack was still with her, and letting a few tears fall before getting up and making a start to cleaning the cabin, getting rid of the layers of dust that had grown there.

Jack blinked as he regained his balance in a second after being beamed back in front of his cabin. He crept inside, considering it was the middle of the night. The past 3 days had been the longest 3 days of his life. SG2 had got trapped in the mines on some planet while the natives were forcing them to work as slaves. SG1 went and rescued them, Jack had yelled at their leader for interrupting his down time but he had just smirked and said why waste time yelling at him when Jack could be on his way back. Jack grinned and shook his head, before tip-toeing into the living room to find Sam curled up under a blanket with a book on her lap, fast asleep. He smiled and moved the book, then moving the blanket and throwing it over the back of the couch. He then lifted Sam up in his arms, ignoring the ache of his muscles from his recent mission and carried her into their room and placed under the sheets. He realised that she was in jeans and one of his shirts, so he gently pulled the jeans off, disappointed that she wasn't awake, before pulling his own shows and pants off and climbing into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and shutting his eyes, quickly falling asleep, his plans being post-poned to another night.

Sam slowly woke up to being surrounded by warmth and feeling safe and secure. She frowned as she realised she wasn't on the couch any more but just assumed she had gone to sleep in the bed. She sighed and stretched, before hearing a moan of discomfort as she knocked whoever else was in bed with her. She rolled over and stared as Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. He then shut them again, pulled her closer and mumbled "Don't wanna get up yet. Sleep."

"Jack?" Sam asked.

"No, its Teal'c." he said back, resigning himself to waking up.

She buried her head against his chest and hid her tears in her eyes. She had spent the past 3 days trying to convince herself that he wasn't in danger and he was fine. Of course, she didn't believe that. But waking up to him being back was such a relief to her.

Jack then whispered, "Hey, I'm fine. No injuries. No new holes. Just the knee hurting but that could be cause it is meant to snow tonight."

"Jack," Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." she said, looking up at him with a neutral face on, waiting for him to get it.

"Yes what?" Jack asked. She smiled but didn't say a word. She rolled away from him to the edge of the bed and pulled her jeans up from the floor where he had left them after taking them off her last night. She reached into her pocket and then scooted back over into Jack's embrace, pressing what was in her hand into his hand.

Jack looked at the little box he had given her three days ago as she smiled and repeated, "Yes."

Jack opened it and took the ring out. He slid it onto her finger and smiled at her. He then shut his eyes and said, "shh, sleeping."

Sam laughed and kissed him on the lips before settling back down and shutting her eyes too. "I love you." She whispered, although she was certain Jack was already asleep again.

She was surprised when Jack kissed her on the lips and whispered back, "But I love you more."

**I know it is a little on the short side, but I wanted to keep the next chapter separate and I wanted to get this posted because I feel really bad about not finishing the chapter and updating before this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry about the huge delay, I got caught up in school and family and then I could not write anything that worked and I kept deleting it and I am really sorry.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Sam! Hello! Anyone home?" Daniel called out, as Teal'c and him walked up to the door and knocked. They heard a clash then impressive swearing and then Sam opened the door. She looked flustered and her hair was messed up everywhere.

"Hey guys, sorry, I stubbed my toe. I thought you were coming at 5?" she asked, moving back into the house as Teal'c and Daniel followed her in.

"Yeah, but we didn't have anything else to do and I figured you might need help." Daniel said, shrugging.

"OK." she said, smiling brightly. She led the way through the house to the kitchen where the pair was surprised to see Jack already there, chopping carrot up. "You can help Jack cut the vegetables." she told them, before moving to the stove and stirring the soup that was simmering.

"Here I was thinking that you couldn't cook Sam." Daniel commented casually as Teal'c picked up a knife and copied Jack's actions, chopping the carrots up.

"That's what I wanted you all to think. Then I get out of cooking on missions." Sam told them with a cheeky grin.

* * *

Sam, Teal'c and Jack burst into laughter as Daniel turned red. Jack had just finished recounting a moment when Daniel was drunk at his place and he had made a fool out of himself.

There was a comfortable silence while all four ate some of their lunch and Jack nudged Sam with his leg. When she looked up at him, he raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning her. She nodded and swallowed, suddenly nervous. Jack gripped her hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." Jack said suddenly.

"What is it, Jack O'Neill?" Teal'c asked in his usual stoic way.

"I'm getting married." Jack said, keeping his face innocent and 'truthful'.

Daniel choked on a mouthful of bread and Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "What?" Daniel forced out in between coughing fits.

"I'm getting married." Jack repeated.

"Sure Jack." Daniel said after taking a long drink of beer to recover from his fit.

"I am! I told you they wouldn't believe me and that you should've told them." Jack said to Sam as she burst into laughter. She wiped her eyes as tears collected in them and both Daniel and Teal'c noticed the ring on her hand.

Sam collected herself and managed a semi serious face while saying, "Daniel, Teal'c. Jack and I are getting married."

The pair stared at them in shock, before Teal'c broke it by saying, "Congratulations. It is about time."

"What do you mean?" Jack demanded, but was ignored.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long? I mean congratulations and all, but seriously." Daniel said.

Sam shook her head before getting up and getting a cake from the kitchen. "Mmm, cake!" Jack said, grinning.

"Jack convinced me that this deserved cake as it was a celebration of sorts." Sam said, grinning as she cut the triple chocolate sponge cake into pieces, moderate for Daniel and herself, slightly bigger for Jack and huge for Teal'c.

"Hey! Teal'c's is bigger!" Jack whined.

"You don't need more sugar or fat. He does have a better metabolism as a Jaffa then you." Sam said, lightly slapping his hand as Jack reached for more cake. Jack pouted at Sam but she shook her head and said firmly, "No."

Daniel laughed and said, "You aren't even married yet and she already has you on a short leash. Good luck Jack."

* * *

"Dad!" Sam said, hugging the man once he was in the house.

"Sammy, how are you?" Jacob asked, hugging his daughter back, as Jack brought the luggage in and shut the door behind him.

"I'm good dad, I'm glad you got two weeks off to come visit." Sam said, leading him into the house.

"I heard that you quit?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you earlier, but Hammond said they couldn't get a hold of you." Sam explained.

"I'll see you later then?" Jack said, as he placed the bag in the lounge room.

"Yeah, we're still going to O'Malley's for dinner with Teal'c and Daniel?" Sam asked, as Jack shook hands with Jacob.

"At the moment, yeah, see you." Sam said, smiling goodbye.

Jack left, and Sam sighed as she prepared herself to tell her father about her wedding in a week.

"When's the date set for?" Jacob asked, beating her to the punch.

Sam stared at him in shock. "What?"

"Your wedding, with Jack, when is it?"

"How'd you know? I was about to tell you."

"You're practically glowing Sam, and Jack was nervous as hell all the way here. He looked like a kid meeting his girlfriend's father, after making out with her on their last date." Jacob told her.

"It's next week, on Friday. Jack wanted to be here to tell you but I thought it would be better for me to tell you." Sam said, still not knowing if he approved.

"I'll have to give him the whole you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you, but out of all the people you could've picked, I'm pretty confident he'll look after you." Jacob grinned, then said, "Is that the reason he fled this place like it had the black plague? He was worried I wouldn't approve?"

"I don't think he was worried you wouldn't approve, I think he was more worried how much damage you would do before congratulating him." Sam laughed, sending the man a text saying all was good and to return when he could.

"I wouldn't damage him permanently; you still want to marry him." Jacob laughed.

Sam rolled her eyes at her dad, and moved into the kitchen, to get a drink for them both.

"So you moving in with him, or is he moving in here?" Jacob asked, accepting the cup of water.

"I'm moving in with him. I've started packing up, I've accumulated a lot of stuff." Sam grinned sheepishly.

"I keep telling her she's a pack rat but she didn't believe me until now." Jack joked, leaning against the door.

Jacob turned and grinned at Jack, "You ran away from the house pretty damn quick, back already?"

"I drove around the block a few times until Sam texted me." Jack confessed.

"So, where are you getting married?" Jacob asked, as Jack moved to sit at the counter as well.

* * *

Jack placed the two boxes in his arms on the floor and Teal'c gently lowered the four boxes balanced in his arms down on the table.

"Is that all of them?" Daniel asked, from where he had placed his load down in the lounge room.

"God I hope so, my house isn't that big." Jack groaned.

"That was the last box, O'Neill." Teal'c confirmed.

"How did Sam get out of moving _her_ stuff?" Daniel asked.

"Cassie took her shopping. For her dress." Jack reminded them.

"Right, she probably wants to be here moving rather than shopping, so she's suffering too." Daniel reasoned.

Jack let him believe that for two reasons, one; it made the man feel better, and two; Sam had sworn him to secrecy when he had discovered her secret glee when shopping.

* * *

"Cassie, really? I mean, really?" Sam asked, exiting the dressing room in a mess of frills, lace, white and puffiness.

"Mm, maybe not." Cassie muttered. She flicked through the racks, as the elderly shop attendant kept a smile plastered on her face.

Sam glanced at her, "Sorry about being difficult." Sam apologized, a little embarrassed to have been in the shop for hours and not found anything.

"That's OK dear, I've experienced worse. Some girls take hours upon hours trying to decide a dress, but bitch and moan and complain about it all the way. You're welcome to take your time, perfection can't be rushed and it's your big day, it has to be perfect." The woman, Grace, reassured her. "So you don't like anything girly, so lace, frills, etc are out. You'd prefer straps or something, but your niece would prefer strapless, so perhaps off the shoulder straps? Nothing that sticks out and makes you look like a marshmallow," at this she grinned at Cassie, who had been in hysterics over one dress that had made Sam look like a marshmallow, "so not necessarily the old fashioned dresses with petticoats and under dresses and all. What about colour? I've been showing you all white or cream dresses, but perhaps colour in the beading or something?" Grace suggested.

"Jack's wearing his dress blues, yeah?" Cassie pointed out.

"Is he in the army?" Grace asked.

"Air force. So, maybe blue in the dress?"

"Give me a moment." Grace disappeared into her shop, as Sam retreated to get undressed.

She returned with a dress over her arms. She handed it over to Sam who spent a few minutes slipping it on. When she exited the dressing room, Cassie grinned and Grace clapped her hands a few times. "That's looks perfect, my dear, do you like it?"

Sam spun to look in the mirror. She smoothed the material down her stomach. "I love it."

* * *

"Sam never told me, what her ring says." Daniel mentioned to Jack, standing next to him.

"Ego erit tuum aeternum." John recited. Daniel grinned at him. "Don't say a word. I thought it suited us." Jack growled.

"I wouldn't dare." Daniel grinned.

"What does it translate to?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel grinned and said, "I will have your back forever."

Jack wanted to turn to growl at Daniel for saying it loudly, not wanting everyone to know he was a sentimental fool, but the music had started, and Cassie had entered the room.

Jack's breath was caught in his throat as Sam entered the room. Her dress was white with intricate blue beading over the bodice. Her dress had off the shoulder's straps, that were white, and the dress was tight until her hips, from which her dress flowed outwards in large pleats. The blue beading went all over the bodice, and down her sides, but it wasn't overly large, not at all huge or ostentatious. The material hugged her curves and flowed off her body. She smiled at Jack, and as Jacob handed her over, placing her hand in Jack's, she didn't even notice as her father murmured a threat to Jack, then his congratulations. She gripped John's hand and her smile grew as he smiled back and the ceremony started.

She barely paid attention as the necessary words were announced, audience asked for objections and only paid attention as she was asked whether she would take Jack as her husband.

"I do."

"Jack O'Neill, do you take Samantha Carter to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I –" Jack was cut off as a bright light filled the room. Everyone shut their eyes against the glare, and when Sam opened hers, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c were gone, along with General Hammond. Sam spun to look at the audience, the small gathering all from the SGC, except for her brother, who had been granted special clearance and told of part of what they do, a few months ago, when Jacob had pulled some favors.

"Are you serious?" Sam growled.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the final chapter, I hope you have all enjoyed the story, and I hope the ending isn't too cheesy **

**Here you go, please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jack was much more colourful with his language. "Are you f***ing serious? Or is this just an elaborate prank set up by Walter to f*** with my life and screw me over or something?" Jack growled, spinning to glare at the Major directing the Promethius.

"Major Welsh, what is the meaning of this?" Hammond demanded.

"Sorry sirs, I have orders to drop you off at the SGC, the replicators are attempting to invade again."

"Can you at least let me get married?" Jack growled. The Major looked nervous. "I'm serious, send me back for two minutes, then I'll go save your useless –"

Hammond nodded at the Major who beamed Jack back down.

Jack reappeared in the church, and Sam spun to face him. "Jack?"

"I have two minutes, then the world needs me to save it's useless self." Jack growled.

Sam smiled at him softly, "I figured."

"Come on," Jack motioned to the minister.

"Do you, Jack O'Neill, take Samantha Carter to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked, a little shocked by the turn of events, but he was an old friend of Jacob's, who had promised an explanation.

"I do." Jack grinned at Sam.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sam grinned and Jack gripped her waist with one arm, supporting her neck with the other. He kissed her, keeping it simple and short, but trying to express everything to her.

"I love you." Sam whispered, when they separated.

"I love you too." Jack whispered back, before stepping back and being beamed out again.

Sam turned to her family and friends. "Reception?" She asked, grinning a little at them.

Cassie grinned and hugged the woman, "Congratulations Sam."

"Thanks Cassie."

* * *

They didn't return for the reception, and Sam left for the plane alone. She waited in the airport, on her laptop which she had asked Cassie to grab at last second. She was sitting there, alone, on her laptop, having changed into black jeans and a simple white top. She had given her jewelry, a necklace and earrings that were her mother's, to her father to take home.

A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to fight unashamedly for her seat with whoever it was above her, "Look, I don't care what injury you have or how old you are, I'm keep–" Her words trailed off as Jack grinned back at her, a plaster over a cut on his cheekbone, but otherwise unharmed.

"I wouldn't dare disrupt you from your seat, but I would dare to kneel at you feet and beg forgiveness for leaving you at the altar, kind of." Jack grinned, kneeling in front of her. "I beg forgiveness, dear angel, for my recklessness, my neglect,"

"Jack get up, everyone is watching." Sam murmured, grinning at her husband.

"Let them watch and witness my begging, my pleading–"

"I forgive you." Sam laughed, putting her laptop to the side carelessly, and throwing herself in his arms, kissing him.

"I am sorry Sam, really." Jack told her.

Sam climbed off him and smiled softly at him, "It's OK, I understand they needed you, and we can hold another reception. You made it to the airport."

"Sam, you're much too good for a man like me." Jack grinned, moving to sit on the chair before pulling Sam down onto his lap.

"You checked in then?" Sam asked him.

"Yep, I suppose you found out where we are going then?"

"Yeah, Cassie told me so I could check in." Sam grinned.

"So, did I guess it right? I spoke with Mark, he said you always wanted to go there, and its summer there so, yeah." Jack shrugged, a little nervous.

"It is perfect Jack." Sam smiled wider at him before kissing him briefly.

* * *

**The End**

**Cheesy ending, but you know what, live with it With the destination for the honeymoon, well, insert your dream destination, I honestly couldn't decide on what place, and don't really know much of geography so yeah. **

**Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
